fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl is an action 3D fighting game by Clover Entertainment. It is based off the Japanese monster movie series by Toho. It is the first game in the Godzilla game series. The game was officially released on October 18, 2012. It is for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, and Wii U. It is the first Godzilla game on the Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U. Gameplay The game is a sequel to the 2002 video game, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. The game plays in the style of a 3-D fighting game. You take on the role of one of 23 monsters from the Godzilla series, and battle other monsters in an epic, city destroying fashion. Now with the upgraded Clover Engine 3.0, the monsters look realistic and the buildings, crumble, fall apart, and collapse like never before. Players can actually lift small buildings off the ground and throw them at other monsters. Each monster has its own breath weapon. Godzilla for example, has his trademark atomic breath, while King Ghidorah can shoot lightning from all 3 of his heads. The game plays as a fighting game yet works differently than the traditional one-on-one structured rounds. Instead, fights can include up to 4 players in a four-way simultaneous fighting structure. The camera is in third person perspective, allowing the player to focus solely on their character. Also unlike most fighting games, players are allowed to roam freely within the large city area, which allows climbing and jumping from buildings and cliffs. Monsters can use the environment to deal out damage to their foes by making weapons of various objects found within the city, such as large pieces of rubble from destroyed buildings and some vehicles as projectiles, and smokestacks from factories as clubs, and radio antennae as spears to impale enemies, temporarily stunning them. Buildings can also be used as cover to protect yourself from breath attacks. Tall buildings that are damaged can topple over and crush enemies, inflicting a lot of damage to the monster that got crushed. Initially, you only start off with 2 monsters: Godzilla 2000 and Anguirus. But you can earn "G-Points" (short for Godzilla-Points), which you can use to unlock more monsters to play as. Downloadable Content Depending on what system you have, if you have Xbox LIVE, Playstation Network or Nintendo Network, you can unlock exclusive downloadable content to expand your Godzilla ''experience. This is an incomplete list of downloadable content you can unlock. *'Monster and Map Pack Plus: This expansion pack features 5 more monsters and 4 more cities. *'Movie Story Mode: '''In this downloadable mode, you fight in several recreations of your favorite Godzilla battles throughout many of his 28 films, from films like ''Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla ''and ''Godzilla vs Megalon. Modes Campaign Choose a monster of your choice and battle against several other monsters in a world tour. Earn G-Points from every monster you defeat, and fight to save the world from an alien invasion. Co-Op Campaign Team up with a buddy and battle in 4-player matches in a multiplayer campaign. Brawl Duke it out with your friends in 4-player matches. Great for if you don't have Online connection. Destruction Mode This mode is for 1-4 players. Play as a monster of your choice and unleash your fury on a city. Cause as much damage and destruction to the city as you can within the time limit of 5 minutes. Online Continue the city-crushing battles online with people around the world. Challenge Mode Engage in intense challenges as a certain monster. Examples include: *Destroy as Much of New York City as possible within the Time Limit *Battle Mecha-King Ghidorah as King Ghidorah Online Fight against other players around the world. Play in modes like these: *'Deathmatch: '''Whoever can get the most K.O.s wins. *'Team Deathmatch: 'Basically the same as Deathmatch, expect monsters are split into 2 teams. Whichever teams gets more K.O.s wins. *'Destruction: 'Whoever can cause the most destruction to buildings in the city wins. *'Last Man Standing: 'A straight-up, fight to the death. 4 monsters. Only one will survive. Store This is where you go to buy more monsters and cities using your G-Points. You can also buy concept art and trailers for the game and old trailers for Godzilla's movies. Monsters Environments New York City 3.jpg|'New York City, USA Los Angeles 2.jpg|'Los Angles, USA' Cairo.jpg|'Cairo, Egypt' London97.jpg|'London, England': Paris.jpg|'Paris, France': Rome.jpg|'Rome, Italy': Boston.jpg|'Boston, USA': Chicago 2.jpg|'Chicago, USA' Monster Island.jpg|'Monster Island' Tokyo 3.jpg|'Tokyo, Japan' Osaka city.jpg|'Osaka, Japan' Shanghai.jpg|'Shanghai, China' Gallery Godzilla DAM.jpg Godzilla DAM 2.jpg Godzilla DAM 3.jpg Godzilla STE.png Soundtrack See here. Reception Go here to review the game! Release and Sales The game was officially released on October 18, 2012, and sold 2 million copies on its launch date. As of October 27, 2012, the game has now sold 10 million copies in the US, and 20 million copies worldwide, bringing the total so far to 30 million. Marketing If you pre-order the game at Gamestop, you get all the Expansion Packs for free. Also, on the date the game is launched, there will be an event where you can meet the creators of the game. You can also meet Godzilla in person, where he wills sign his signature on copies of the game. Sequel When asked if Clover Entertainment would do a sequel to the game, Clover said, "It's too soon to think about doing a sequel. However, if we do one, I don't think it'll be the same thing. Instead, I was thinking doing the first open-world Godzilla game. But it's too early to go in depth with that now. Just wait and see how THIS game does first, then wait a while, and we'll talk about it." On the premiere of this game during an interview with Clover, he announced that the first open-world Godzilla game would go in development later during next week. It will share elements of Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, GTA IV, ''and ''War of the Monsters. The game will soon start production on Tuesday, October 23. The sequel is here" Godzilla: King of Monsters Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Clover Entertainment Category:Games by Clover Entertainment Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Godzilla (series)